


Talking To The Moon

by uwuuwuimcomingforyouwu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Minor Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 01:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21438145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwuuwuimcomingforyouwu/pseuds/uwuuwuimcomingforyouwu
Summary: Tadashi needed someone to talk to after he lost Tsuki. The moon and stars are there to listen.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Talking To The Moon

Yamaguchi stargazed a lot more ever since he’d lost Tsuki. They used to do it together occasionally. They would sit under the moonlight and just look up and bathe in the shared silence sometimes talking sometimes not, covered in blankets and gaze out Yamaguchi’s window. Once it truly set in that Tsuki was really gone, Yamaguchi had started using it to cope.

Yamaguchi would look out at what was once just shiny objects in the sky, but now could only see his former best friend in the constellations and craters of the moon. He would sit and stare in silent suffering for hours and hours, wishing that he could get his best friend back.

On a night like all the others, the moon shining down on him through his window turning his tears a light shade of silver he started talking. He spoke to the stars like they were alive, like he and Tsuki used to talk.

“Hey Tsuki, I finally got noticed, I feel like everyone in town is talking about me now.” He took a deep breath, “of course, they should be talking about you, but I just don’t think they can stop thinking about your best friend, and how now he has to cope with his loss, or something like that. I think my parents know that I talk to you, they keep saying I can always talk to them and that they could get me help but I don’t really want it”

Hot tears started flowing harder down his freckled cheeks. Yamaguchi kept talking, imagining that Tsuki was talking back to him. He wishes that Tsuki could hear him calling for out for him. Yamaguchi curled in a blanket below his window like every night since the funeral, yet something was different. Yamaguchi tilted his head and in almost a whisper said,

“Tsuki do you ever talk back? I hope that you’re on the other side and you’re talking to me too, or else I just sit alone and talk to the moon, not like it could ever replace you Tsuki.” A sad smile fell onto his face as he made the comment about replacing his best friend.

“Tsuki I hope you know I could never replace you. I would never want to. I don’t want to live in the world that made you want to leave so bad that you- “Yamaguchi choked back a sob “I still can’t believe that you did that, but don’t worry I’m not mad or anything. I’m just glad that soon we can finally be together again”

Yamaguchi stood up and dusted off his pajama pants. He held a bottle of pills, the same type Tsuki had taken just a few weeks prior

“I know you’re somewhere out there. Somewhere far away. See you soon Tsuki”


End file.
